The Girl with the Dollface: 28th Hunger Games
by ComputedWings280
Summary: Everyone jokes with me that I look like I came right off the shelf of a Capitol store with my prectious doll face. I just hope I wont make a trip to the Capitol... Full summery inside. Rated T because it is the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl with the Dollface: 28th Hunger Games**

**Summery: Everyone jokes with me that I look like I came right off the shelf of a Capitol store with my prectious doll face. I just hope I wont make a trip to the Capitol because that would mean I got reaped. In the end that dreadful reaping day catches me by suprise. I am reaped for this game. I hope I can make it out of this deadly trap. Eta Allardyce finds out a big secret after reaping that changes her life. Will Eta ****Allardyce**** make it out a victor or in a wooden box? **

**Ok I hope you like this story it is somthing I have been pondedring on doing, and I finally disided to. Please read and review. Oh and if you have read my story Uprising from Home I would greatly apreashiate it if you go and leave a review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

I wake up to the sunlight hitting my pale skin. Today is not an ordinary day for District 5 or any of the others. Today is reaping day. I fip over to face my window. There is nothing to pritty here. Mostly the large power plants, transformers, and powerlines. I pull my self out of bed. When I walk into the kitchen, I am surprised to see that my little brother, Wade, is up.

We look nothing alike, in my eyes, yet everyone beggs to differ. I have dark brown hair, pale skin, full pink lips, and big greenish blue eyes. He on the other hand has light brown hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. He got his looks from our mother. I look nothing like both of my parents and am beginning to wonder if I am not biologicaly there child.

I grab some toast and sit down. I start to munch on it. After a sighlent breakfeast, I head to take a bath. It calms me down just enough to think. I have no more reapings ahead of me. Wade has one more. One more year of worry for my family then all the worry will be lifted until another child enters the family.

I hop out of the bath and wrap my towle around myself. When I exit the room, I pull out the one prettiest dress. It is dark blue and ends afew inches above my knees. It a flowy and has one jew encrested sholder. Because my dad has one of the best jobs in our district, we have some expensive stuff. I get some flats and pull my hair up into a tight bun atop my head.

I leave early to stop by my friend, Althea Dunbryll's, house. This year she is the olny one in her family to have the posability to get reaped. Her older brother and sister moved out last year. I gently knock on the door. She anwsers it an ushurs me to come in.

"I have had no sleep at all. It's been worry, worry, worry, worry,worry, oh look the pie is done, worry, worry, worry, worry." I giggle when she mentions the pie. She can be funny even when she's stressed.

"Geez. Calm down. You olny have three slips in there just like me."

"Your right. It's not like one of us could get reaped. Right Dollface." She pinches my cheaks.

"Hand off. What is with everyone calling me Dollface? I mean I have a name!" I throw my hands in the air out of fustration.

"Well I mean you look like came right off the shelf of a store in the Capitol. I mean come on." I roll my eyes.

"Lets get a move on before Delphi Vipointe gets her panties in a twist," I say leading her to the town square.

Delphi is our District escort. Gosh is she anoying. We sighn in, and I search the seventeen year old section for Wade. He is talking with the other boys his age. I find my section and make small talk with a tarafied Althea. Once reaping begins I don't pay much attention until Delphi pulls the first name.

"Eta Allardyce." I freeze. Did I hear her right. Yep, she called my name.

I slowly make my way through the crowd until I am pushed by Peacekeepers. I stand next to Delphi in shock and horror. My mother crumbles in tears. Wade looks furious. Delphi walks to the other glass bowl and plucks a name, Kern Rankine.

I don't really know him well. I have olny seen him a few times when I walk by the seventeen year old part in school, or if he is hanging out at my house with Wade. I guess it is a good thing not to know him that well. He ha short red hair, light skin, and pearsing brown eyes. Soon we shake hands and are wisked away to little rooms in the justice building.

I just sit there and cry until my parents and brother run in. Wade stands to the side with a red face and chenched fists. We never got along and always butted heads, but I still love him. My mother and father kneel down. My mom cratles my tear stained face.

"Sweety, We need to tell you somthing," I sniffle and look into her eyes, " When you were born your mother died in child birth. Your parents were olny eighteen then. Because we were there friends, we helped out your dad. That year though he was reaped. We took you in when he was gone. He did win the games, but he coulden't handle it all."

I stair wide eyed at them. "Who is he? What is his name I mean."

"He is our very own Phox Cronin." I begin to cry more. Then Wade walks up. His face softens as he hugs me.

"Eta, I just want you to know that I love you, and I will really miss you," he says. I smile.

"Me too buddy, me too."

A Peacekeeper comes in and pulls them out of the room. I am left to sob into my hands. I hear the door crack open. Althea stands there looking at an object in her hands. I sniffle again.

"I just passed Wade, and he wanted to give this to you." I look closly at what is in her hands. It is a twine braclet. The one that he made and wore every day. He called it his lucky braclet.

I sob into her shoulder. "Shh. Shh. It's going to be alright. Don't worry. You can win trust me."

Two peackeepers come in one pulling her out of the room; the other taking me to a car. I wip my tears away. Kern sits there looking strait ahead, but with pain in his eyes. He is an olny child and both of his parents are dead, so he lives with his grandparents. I wonder back to my conversation with my parents or should I say godparents.

We reach the train and there are camra crews everywere. I can feel the remaining tears dry up on my face. I hold my head up high as I walk by. I try my best to be brave. I hope it works. I step into the lugurious train and gasp. It looks amazing in here. I walk around and here somone crying from the coach.

I am shocked to see the person who is to be my father. "Um, Phox...err...Dad?"

He looks up to me. I look at him. I got most of my looks from him. I have the same dark hair, big greenish blue eyes, and the resemblence stops there. He has tanner skin then me. I also got my hight from him. I am ferly tall compared to most kids. He stands up and engulfs me in a bear hug.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry. This is all my falt," he says.

"W-what? How is this all your falt?" I ask. He pulls away and grabs my shoulders. He looks me up and down.

"Wow. You have grown a lot since you were last in my arms." He completly ignors my question.

"Yeah I bet. Please tell me how is this all your falt?" He sighs.

"Well I did somthing that the Capitol didn't like and in turn they rigged the reaping. Now you are here. I would have liked to see you again under some other surcumstance. You know you really are butiful."

There he goes again changing the subject on me. Well at least I know what he did. Or how this is all his falt. Delphi calls us to dinner. I walk in and sit across from my father and smile at him every time he looks sad. I eat the delacasies. It tastes wonderful.

After the meal, I am showed to my room by an avox. I walk into the high teck bathroom; I look into miror. My hair is in a messy bun, and my face looks terrible. I go to the dresser and pull out some p-jays. I go back to the bathroom and hop into the shower. It dosen't take me long to figute out what all the bottons do. I pick a lemony sent which reminds me of my favorite fruit.

I gently get into bed and try my hardest to sleep. It is impossable with all that is on my mind. I end up staying wide awake until two in the morning. By then I sleep for a few hours until I wake up once again. I get dressed and remember Wade's braclet. I slip it onto my wrist and sneak into the dinning room. It is still really early, so I have to be very sneaky not to wake anyone. I step on a squeaky floor board about a foot from the food.

I feel my feet leave the ground, and hands under my legs and on my back. "Gotcha," a somwhat familer voice says. I look at my capturer to see my father.

He begins to laugh, but I clamp my hand on his mouth. "Shh. We don't want to wake anyone. Anyway why are you out here this early?" I wisper.

"Well if you must know I coulden't sleep and was waiting out here for everyone to wake up," he says plainly.

We start to eat when a tired and annoyed looking Kern walks in with Delphi quick at his heals. She has bright grean wig atop her head with perfection and matching outfit. I laugh at how rediculous she looks. Kern reminds me of Wade when I wake him up, minuse the punches and kicks. My eyes sting at the memory of him.

"Well it seems you two are up and at um," Delphi says cheerily.

"Yes and I love what you did to your hair today," I say as she looks pleased with me. I roll my eyes when she's not looking. We make small talk. When we are done, Phox, or should I say my dad, leads us to the siting room.

"Ok, lets get down to mentoring," he begins. I just nodice that the whole time there has been a patite women with us the whole time. She must be Kern's mentor for the games.

"Yes, now when you get to the Capitol in about ten minutes you have to be good for your styalist and the Prep Team. You got it?" She speaks up for the fist time. She has a small squicky voice.

I nod. I look out the window for a couple of minutes then everything goes dark. We must be in the tunnel. I begin to panick. I am not afraid of the dark, but what can lerk in it. I have been like this since childhood. Finnaly the sunlight poors in with the sight of a colorful utopia. I ooh and ahh at it. Then as we pull into the station we make our way to the door.

I hold my head high and march out to the prep building. There are people with wiskers, colorful skin and hair, and even pets dyed colors. I am taken to a seperate room where I am striped down and preped for my styalist.

They wax me, scrub me down, and oil my skin. They are Nerva, a women with light pink hair that cascades down her shoulders in waves, Ivota, a sicaly thin women that is awfaly clumsy, and Domitian, a stronge looking man with spikey red hair.**(A/N Since some of the names in the Hunger Games are Roman I thought to make some of the charaters names that way. When I looked up Domitian's name this was the meaning/history. From the Roman ****cognomen**** Domitianus, itself derived from the family name ****DOMITIUS****. This was the name of a 1st-century Roman emperor, Titus Flavius Domitianus. Flavius was his middle name! Back to the story)**

They chater on about there day and about them, so I talk when needed and just go along with it all. They finnish and leave me to go get my styalist, Marcus. When he enters, I nodice he looks just like everyone else here. He has light blue short hair, and a light blue suit. I smile sweetly at him. We eat and chat until lunch is over. He is actually very funny which settles my nerves.

I wait as he goes and gets my chariot outfit. He enters the room and helps me into it. When I look in the mirror I am surprised at what I see. My outfit is dark blue with power lines and ulightning bults that light up. In my hair are wires that have little lights attatched to them. I have silver eye shadow and sparckles all over my pale skin. I am wearing short heals that sparckle just like everything else. I stair at me until Marcus pulls me away from the mirror.

"You know you look very butiful. Now go out there and break a leg."

I walk down with him to the chariotes. Kern has a very similer outfit except he has silver spraied into his red hair and his verstion is black. We climb on our chariote which is white with a silver harness. We don't wait long for our turn to leave the room. I wave and smile at the awaiting crowd.

I stop once we are infront of the Presidents mantion. There stood a middle aged man, President Snow. We listen to his speach and then the hourses take off again. I hop off once we are in the training center. We meet up with our styalist, mentors, and escort. We are showered with complaments then head to the elevator.

**Ok so, sorry for any misstakes. I would grately appreciate if you would review this story. Thank you all. Oh and if you are reading my other story The Beginning to the End and have an idea or request for it then PM me. I have this story pland out so I think it wont take long to write it. Oh I will also put links to pictures of her dresses and other stuff later on. It will be on my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note SORRY!

Hey anyone who is reading this! Okay so sorry if you were hoping this was a chapter. I was thinking and I might delete this story. If you want me to keep it I won't update for a long time with school and all. Sorry. If you want me to keep it please leave a review or PM saying so. Thank you all and sorry. Bye…. But first a little thing because I made you all wait…. This is just a poem that I had to do for school. It is this Parody thing of Paul Revere's Ride. If you have any ideas for The Beginning to the End please feel free to tell me!

Listen my friends and you will hear

Of my poor dogs vacuum fear,

On a cleaning day, in twenty- eleven;

When the dog was only age seven

He will always remember that day and year.

One day in a house not far away

During cleaning our vacuum wouldn't work,

We needed a super vacuum to save the day

"Let's get a new one," said my brother with a smirk,

So they drove to the big new store.

I found the best of the best, we looked no more.

We scrubbed the walls and washed the floors,

We even cleaned off all the doors

When time came we waved to our neighbors, the Mores.

My dog was tired of all the clatter

Though he had to pee he held his bladder,

He scurried away to get some rest;

He thought hiding under the chair was best

Suddenly he heard a splatter.

Stomping was heard from the kitchen far,

Then it stopped as if they stepped in tar.

The squeaking of a new wheel was coming near,

Someone in the world suppressed a tear

As if they new what was to cause the little dogs fear.

A girl with light brown hair

Plugged in a cord near the chair,

She hummed to the tune of the music in her ear

When the sound of a vacuum became clear;

The dog's tail stuck out like a long tailed bear.

Unaware of the little dog's presence,

The girl continued without hesitance.

Suddenly the vacuum sucked up the dog's tail

He let out a short little wail,

And the vacuum seamed to get tail hair mail

So that poor little dog got a tail, bald and pink

That girl always checked for her little furry friend,

But he never hid under chairs again.

This could have been prevented, just to think.

It took many years for his tail to become fluffy

You all should now remember that dog named Scruffy

I hope you take this to heart and always be careful

Because this can happen so be weariful

The one girls name was Tory;

Don't forget to wear sunscreen which has zinc,

Even though that has nothing to do with this story

Sorry that was just a message from her friend Dory.

Totally weird right?! Anyway sorry this wasn't an update!


End file.
